


Movie Night

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, btvs, buffy - Freeform, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Movie Night<br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Summary: Buffy/Faith, 2007. Written for thewishverse, in order to prove that I’m not always evil. <br/>Word count: 100<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: Still not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Buffy shoots another sidelong glance at the movie poster. “I’m really not comfortable with this.”

Faith shrugs. “Tough. I won. You lost. Suck it up.”

“What if someone we know sees us?”

“Bonus.” Faith leans in close, her lips tickling Buffy’s ear. “Say it for me.”

“Here? I-I...”

“Say it or else.”

“Cowabunga,” Buffy mutters. 

“Yeah, baby. Louder.”

“Cowabunga!”

The little kid queuing in front of them jumps and grabs his mom’s hand.

Buffy glares at Faith. “This is so wrong.”

Faith smiles. “But it feels so right. Now, be good and I’ll buy you some _Teenage Mutant Ninja_ popcorn.”


End file.
